


Tone

by ry_996



Series: Emperor's "free" time [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry_996/pseuds/ry_996
Summary: Nazuna "trapped" in a lunch broadcast with the great emperor--well nazuna know he isnt like the rumour said





	Tone

after establishing the lunch broadcast, the broadcasting committee actually got a lot of request and idea of things to do during that break. thats enough to make Nazuna feel really happy. the student council also actually let them do things freely, they just forbid them to start unnecessary rumour or talk bad about the school without proper proof because it will ruin the broadcasting committee's right over their broadcast--well it's not like this era needs something like that?

 

School has been really alive thanks to the "win" of Trickstar in SS, supposedly Nazuna can teach his kouhai and left this matter to them too as he need to study more for his college entrance exam. but.. Nazuna chuckled. he turned off the TV which has been showing report of SS live. he can't push everything to makoto right after their win right? those kids deserve couple rest between their busy schedule and it's not like he can leave everything to shinou alone too.

 

besides, Nazuna loves it here. this room means alot for him..

 

people might think, someone like Nazuna would hate this committee alot after that incident in past year but instead of blaming things on other, Nazuna decide to take over this place. if its true that this place used to be ruled by nothing but jealousy and hatred.. what Nazuna need to do is erasing that right? instead of adding another unnecessary hate that will only making things worse.

 

at the beginning its.. pretty hard, especially during the time when the emperor left his throne empty. perhaps Nazuna can take it as.. the most unfortunate era of this school. while there is no one holding the media's eyes and voice(the student council seems to be busy taking care of the leftover stuff of "war") the bad and cruel rumours start running around the school uncontrollably. at first the rumour isnt that bad but the more its neglected, the more nonsense raising up to the surface.

 

around that time, Nazuna have not hold enough power to break through the rumour and clean the misunderstand himself, the result? he needs to let his beloved kouhais eat the bitter side effect of forgotten and misunderstood rules.

 

that was... painful.

 

but slowly after that.. Nazuna managed to expand the wings of broadcasting committee, obviously secretly helping anzu, undead and their plan for trickstar. producing the great result which later at least make them able to break through the rumours, clean the misunderstand and of course? bring back the lost hope for every student

 

Nazuna cant help but smiled happily, every time he remember that he cant help but loving this room even more~ truly his sanctuary~

 

"you sounds really happy Niito Nazuna-kun?"--that enough to make Nazuna about to fall from his chair

 

Nazuna fix his sitting position and see Eichi standing behind him. his voice was sounds really soft but cold in same time, which was why it startled Nazuna. "how can you get in? wait no why you even here t-tenshouin?"

 

Eichi giggles, "you didnt lock the door, but dont worry i already lock it when im getting inside. i was about to greet you but you seems to be enjoying yourself too much. isnt the broadcast should be aired in 10 minutes?" Eichi asked as he point at the clock--thats indeed about the time of lunch "arent you slacking too much or should i send one of kids from student council to stay here and help you? ah.. of course i dont mind helping either" he said with smile--exactly always like how he talk usually.

 

Nazuna cant get through his mind either and he cant allow Eichi to tease him like this "my bad, i was watching SS report..and you didnt answer my second question" Nazuna replied simply as he start to prepare for the broadcast. he is getting used to Eichi's tease since they worked together during that starry night festival and end up not being too surprised about it-he knows that even though Eichi is teasing if Eichi thought its really bad and he cant handle him well.. losing this place isnt impossible.

 

"may i sit?" Eichi asked as he move to in front of Nazuna.

 

Nazuna peek at the emperor behind his papers "yes?" not like he is waiting for a guest , today's broadcast will be another simple one as they still working to establish the special weekly program which was in hold because the other member is too busy

 

Eichi smiled "thankyou~" he said and take a seat infront of Nazuna.

 

"dont touch anything tenshouin" Nazuna said without looking at the person infront of him. "you havent answered my question"

 

Eichi--who was caught about to turn on the mic out of curiousity just keep giggling when Nazuna scold him "ah right~, im here to give some idea and well actually asking for a help~ since we establish S3, the amount of new and nonsense live sent to the student council and it was... pretty tough.."

 

"isnt that your fault for loosing too much rules? though i admit im surprised that you of all people do that~ the students keep talking about it~~ it become a hot topic!" Nazuna put the papers back  as he stand and grab drink from the refrigerator "tea is fine?" he ask with high tone--almost cracked even. the talk about this new system makes Nazuna excited. sure he was really happy with the new system because the recent live he did with his beloved kouhai show him that he can let them be more creative without waiting for him because literally everyone can send the proposal

 

Eichi nods happily, a canned tea! keito was scolding him when he drink this because the amount of sugar in it but he guess no keito here means he can drink this a bit! "youre really considerate~ thankyou"

 

"dont mention it~.. then? if you bother coming here then perhaps there is things i need to do? hmmm~ if you just going to announce to take back the rule or threatened me to do that im not going to run the live at all" Nazuna smiled to him and take a seat again. he opened the juice he brought from home and drink it casually.

 

Eichi smiled, honestly it makes him quiet happy at how Nazuna responds to him. sure it will be a big trouble for the "past him" but what Eichi want now isnt anywhere near what Nazuna worried about. instead.."i want you to set up corner for votes" he said then paused to try the drink "ouh, this one is really sweet? dont you have wa--"

  


!!

 

Nazuna stand up as he hit the table, "our broadcast? a vote?? for what??" he asked excitedly. literally forgot that the person in front of him is having weak heart

 

Eichi's eyes went wide. he almost let the drink fall "oh god... your tension is too powerful" he mumbles to himself.

 

Nazuna a bit panic. he immediately run to Eichi's side. accidentally turned on the live. probably he thought he just killed Eichi tenshouin. he is still a high schooler he have a lot of things he want to do not to be jailed for 15 years because accidentally killing a son of rich family "are you okay...sorry i didnt mwean to showcked you i just.. i was... im too excited.. i mean i.."

 

Eichi patting Nazuna's back "im fine... just shocked yeah but its fine..." Eichi take a deep breath. he is glad tori never do things like this.. neither the student council member. or else he might need to going back to hospital alot "do you have water?" he asked again after he feel a lot more calm.

 

"i.. i do wait a bit.." Nazuna left to grab the drink.

 

thats when Eichi noticed the live is already turned on.

 

'ah this is getting interesting' he thought and giggles a bit--resulting cough.

 

Nazuna who just back with water surprised because Eichi seems to be suffered with constant coughing so he immediately helped the taller man to drink the water "do you have medication you need to take to make you better i will find it if you didnt bring it here?"

 

Eichi shakes his head he just drink the water til its empty

 

"oh.. your lung capacity is actually pretty big..." Nazuna mumbles.

 

Eichi smiled--trying hard to not giggle again because it might actually kill him this time, he didnt bring his medication and he didnt even plan to stay this long-"im a singer after all~"

 

\--his joke, his mind and his answer completely not related at all.

 

"you should just rest if you're feeling well. i heard that winter is bad season for you" Nazuna said sadly. he going back to his seat but he is too focus to Eichi that he forgot about the broadcast.

 

"aah~ even Niito-kun scolding me. thats boring" Eichi said while pouting in sad tone.

 

Nazuna just sighed at Eichi's respond "then? what about the votes?"

 

"ah right.. i didnt mean to point the broadcast as part of council's official about S3 proposal.. its just since there are alot of proposal sent to us.. i think it will be nice to hear student's reaction about the proposal as well. ofcourse im not gonna tell about the details because it will be bad if the students stealing each other's idea right? we will sort the live that qualified to be produced and while we will make the priority by ourself we will sent some summary of that live here so the students can pick one live which they think will be interesting. the one that get first place will receive bonus point from us in priority list~ how is that?"

 

Nazuna sounds really interested with the idea. thats indeed sounds good, perhaps that idea will also helped broadcasting committee so spread their wings even more. being more active in social media and reaching more student. that way also will probably make student more interested on them. totally a win win solution?

 

"hmm i think i will ask the other member as well~" Nazuna replied. Right. he cant just suddenly accept it no matter what so its better if he discuss it with the other member as well. “oh! Its already broadcasting time?” Nazuna said. He was looking at the clock and noticed its already past 12? Its strange because usually he will get alert if he isn’t on air yet when the clock already hit 12. “oh god…. Its turned on?” Nazuna—freaked out

 

“eh? Is that mean everyone can hear my voice?” Eichi asked happily. He pick one mic and move it closer to him “hi everyone~ do you enjoy your lunch? Its 3-A student, Tenshouin Eichi here~ I will be the guest of today’s broadcast but seems like we enjoyed our discussion about today’s broadcast too much that we forgot about the actual broadcast!” he said as he wink to Nazuna—literally asking him to just follow up.

 

Nazuna aware that their conversation was all spread through the school which mean if he admit right away about his mistake. The probability of the student wont trusting him is high “a-ah right.. I was so excitwed to have you here tenshouin-kun!”

 

Eichi nods “un un~ I apologize seems like I accidentally pushed the button before, I hope it wont bring you into trouble niito-kun~”

 

That’s a lie.. the button is too far away from him and even though Nazuna left him alone he did check Eichi’s movement. Nazuna is aware that the button probably pushed when Nazuna getting too excited before. But why? Is he trying to force Nazuna to immediately talk about that voting thing now?

 

“just, proceed like usual” Eichi whispered to Nazuna.

 

Nazuna later take over the broadcast as he start talking about couple news and upcoming event at school. He find himself Shuttered a bit because he feel nervous about his mistakes but he managed to deliver it all perfectly in the end. He end the first half, turning on trickstar’s new song that used in SS. “mind to explain.. why?” he immediately say that to Eichi who seems to be enjoying himself too much in that rolling chair

 

“eh?”Eichi stopped. Rolling and finally look at Nazuna.. his eyes isn’t really focused though. Probably side effect on playing around too much “I don’t get your question”

 

“why you lied?”

 

Eichi shakes his head a bit trying to get focused because he know that Nazuna sounds serious “because is partly my fault? I did see you accidentally turned it on.. but because I yeah coughing too much.. I literally forgot to remind you about it? Beside.. its not like anyone will blame me too much as im just an amateur in this place right?” he isn’t really lying though.. the reason why he let it on air is actually to allow himself slip in the lunch time broadcast! He has been enjoying it everytime and keep wondering if he can be a guest for this but well you know Eichi? Even Though he have power to forced in he feels like its not fun to be official guest because it will make people getting too serious and he.. don’t feel like he want that. life has been too busy for his side lately he want to have fun without any serious matter for once in a while.

 

“uh… just.. don’t share any misleading information… or being rude to teacher and other student and—“

 

“I know I know I was the one who make the rules are you forget that?” Eichi giggles.

 

They start to on air again after the song ends “right, back with me, niito Nazuna and tenshouin Eichi here~ now we are moving to the request section, I will read your requ—“

 

“its fine to request to me too!” Eichi said before Nazuna done talking which making Nazuna giving him glare

 

But he seems having fun? Perhaps Nazuna can feel assured a bit and manage this section without being too nervous because actually that’s bad for himself, he will start to talk gibberish. And honestly? That choice didn’t end terribly. Eichi really go along with the request and ofcourse he let Nazuna choose because there are indeed some rude request. They spent 30 minutes having fun talking too as Eichi share some cute moments of keito back then. Probably he feel like its already fine to show another side of them as it wont be long until he left his throne to the new student council president

“I saw your performance in tanabata festival! I heard that youre rearranging the performance yourself tenshouin-senpai. Its super cool but I should admit valkyrie’s new performance was more fresh. Do you mind singing the original song with niichan? Its must be fun because it was from Valkyrie… old so—…” Nazuna is the one reading that last request. He didn’t expect it to end like that. he literally forgot about what song did fine use in tanabata back then. Well this make things awkward.

 

Eichi fix his mic again and start talking. “right! it was valkyrie’s old song! I think its one of their early performance? I have been their fan since their debut! Itsuki-kun always able to produce a great performance which making me jealous a lot. Pffft I really just cant help but want to be like him so I think if I can produce something as beautiful as what he did he probably will notice my work and praise me?” Eichi giggles. He drag his chair to get close to Nazuna and pats Nazuna’s back softly “ eventhough we won that time I can feel it myself how amazing their new performance was like. Which make me think if I stay silent more he probably eat me alive fufufufu, about the request I don’t really mind I guess? But im not sure about niito-kun, would you mind to be my duet partner today? I believe eventhough you wont sound exactly like your early days you will do as great as before.. after all you’ve been leading your unit alone from the start right?”

 

Nazuna looking at Eichi since he start moving to his side. He don’t understand what Eichi want, Nazuna can notice that his tone didn’t sounds pushy, its sounds like a pure excitement and admiration which instead make Nazuna wonder if Shu is listening to this. He know Shu will probably angry because it might sounds like a disgrace to his art but.. deep down.. Nazuna also wonder.. what Shu thinks about his voice now.. “well my voice wont be the same as the CD track though please don’t complain”

 

And they start singing. Its not hard for Eichi as he often sing the song too and Nazuna also seems to be able to follow up as well. Sure his voice not sounds as soft as before but he still doing great. Mika’s part in valkyrie’s old song wasn’t much so they divide it easily too. Ofcourse Eichi’s voice have different range than Shu’s but somehow he managed to hit the note properly too. They get so much nice comment that praising them after that.

 

even … “what if you two going on stage as duo and fight Valkyrie it must be fun” Eichi reads the comment—and he laugh. “thankyou so much!, how is it niito-kun? We got a challenge from them?”

just when Nazuna about to reply suddenly he can hear someone banging the door of broadcasting room. making both inside startled a alot. Nazuna checks the clock and its already about the time when the lunch ended so after he say good bye to the listener he turn off the live and immediately look at Eichi, afraid if the sudden bang on the door actually shocked him. but because the taller man seems to be managed himself, Nazuna decide to check the door instead.

 

Sadly, Nazuna cant find the key to open the door, instead "ara itsuki-kun?" Eichi smiled and wave to the window next to the door.

 

Nazuna surprised because Eichi suddenly behind him and he also surprised because he didnt see Shu watching them from window--looking really mad. the pink haired man keep saying things but Nazuna cant hear that because the room is soundproof

 

Nazuna look at Eichi again who is still smiling and waving happily at the angry Shu "tenshouin? the key...." Nazuna ask and pouts. It must be Eichi the one who have the key because he was the one who locked the door.

 

"oh right.. i left it on table. wait a minute" Eichi smiled and leave Nazuna. he opened the window in opposite of the door and throw the key to Nazuna then get on the window "its a nice talk Niito-kun~~ i hope you will consider my offer about vote and be my duo partner~~"

 

then he jump.

 

Nazuna blinks.

 

did he really jump?? he ignore the angry Shu and run to the other window's side. that emperor is nowhere to be seen.

 

Nazuna--losing his mind. He walked back to the door and open it. he still trying to figure out how that person disappear in couple of second.. meanwhile Shu already get inside and scream at him "are you dumb?? did you let that person turn on the broadcast?? i dont know and dont care what in his mind but can you stop being careless? youre safe because the conversation isnt anything dangerous but think about what he could do to you? And why are you agree on singing with him?? its not like your voice is bad but you let that person singing my part? How dare you?? Ahhh! why the hell im doing this"

 

Nazuna blinks. he surprised because Shu is still holding both his shoulder and scolding himwhich mean shu isnt holding his doll...Nazuna didnt know about the live and he just slap his head when he look at the clock its already past lunch time. but he hold Shu's hand and drag him to the monitor area. Right.. he didnt check it right away because the broadcast already turned on and he need to get along with Eichi’s plan so he try to checks the cctv record in silent and finally find out that he was really the one accidentally turning it on.. though seems like Eichi did notice that but lika what he told Nazuna, because the constant coughing after that, the emperor didnt tell him about it "see... its my miss... not his"

 

Shu see it all but he didn’t respond but seems like that’s enough to calm the boy a bit. Nazuna take a deep breath. even after starfes he still feel awkward talking with Shu alone. he tried. he tried not to blame himself too much of expecting warm welcome from him but guess .. its not that easy..?

 

"listen, i understand.. youre right.. but he didnt right? he have the opportunity but he didnt do anything right? he come here just to offer us to work together.. and he even help me to get out of the trouble" Nazuna try to explain with calm voice. and Shu is still looking away. “im sorry about letting him singing your part.. “

 

Nazuna look down a bit “I just.. wonder.. if my current voice is good enough..” he said the last one with a really sad quiet voice.

 

There is no respond.

 

its hurt. he is supposed to be leader of broadcast committee. he learned alot of thing to make him a better announcer and ofcourse he take so many lesson to make his voice and pronunciation becomes perfect to fix that old bad habit on his second year..

 

yet, in time like this.. his lips locked and he loss at word.

 

he dont know what is the right word to tell Shu. he dont want to push himself on him. he dont want to force Shu to understand.. so he just hold that hand "its red.. stay still.." he said and left for a moment.

 

when he comeback, Nazuna sighed in relief because thankfully, the leader of valkyrie is still there and looking at the monitor blankly

 

"this is going to be a bit cold" Nazuna said as he put the ice bag on Shu's hand "i heard you make a lot of outfit.. is it a good bye gift for mika-chin?" he ask with chuckle but later his tone sounds sad "dont overwork yourself.."  

 

there is no more conversation after that and Shu.. is staying silent the whole time. thats.. make Nazuna a bit sad "done.. thankyou for giving me alert and worried about me" Nazuna said and smiled to him "it should be fine but you need to let it rest... dont you have class after this? you need to--"

 

Nazuna didnt finish his words because the taller man suddenly stand up. Shu seems to be about to say something but he probably trying to figure out the perfect words to say too that it took him couple of second before he say "thankyou.." and walk out the monitor room

 

Shu stopped infront of the broadcasting room's door, " your voice is good enough. Its great in your own way. And…you too.. take care of yourself.." he said and leaving Nazuna alone.

 

.

 

“you really can fly wataru… this is amazing” Eichi said happily making them swing around

 

Wataru panicked because Eichi moving too much the rope can actually break apart if he continue doing that “ah, Eichi.. seems like my wings is bit too tired aren’t you gaining weight lately?” he said as he try to find a way to escape from this. Actually instead of “flying” he is stuck with this rop under the tree and if possible he needs someone to actually help them get down but..

 

“keito~ oh! Wait I need to hide I need to hide!!” Eichi freak out making the rope actually loose a bit and they end up falling to the ground

 

—seems like at least there is no broken bones.


End file.
